Virtualization is a technology that enables execution of a plurality of applications via software on hardware devices. It may refer to the creation of virtual machines that behave like hardware with an operating system and allow applications to be executed therein. Some enterprises may use hardware, such as servers in a datacenter, to execute applications through a plurality of virtual machines allocated therein. As such, the allocation of the plurality of virtual machines in the servers of the datacenter may provide key value to enterprises, as the hardware computing resources may be used in a more efficient way.